Could this be it
by StacyRey
Summary: Song fic revolving around Stacy Keibler and Rey Mysterio with songs for each chapter off Maroon 5's album "songs about Jane" The first chapter is pretty tame, but they will get a little worse as it goes on


(You build me up  
  
You knock me down  
  
Provoke a smile  
  
And make me frown  
  
You're the queen of runaround   
  
You know it's true)  
  
He saw her from down the hall. Standing there with him. She looked up at him as if she could feel his gaze. She smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back to her partner. He looked down at the ground losing his smile as he started passing by them. She lightly reached out touching his shoulder. Giving him one more small smile all without her current fling noticing.  
  
(You chew me up  
  
And spit me out  
  
Enjoy the taste   
  
I leave in your mouth  
  
You look at me  
  
I look at you  
  
Neither of us know what to do)  
  
He sat in his car holding his head in his hands. He couldn't take this anymore. He knew what he wanted, and that was her. And he would get her. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. He looked up from his hands just in time to catch her gaze once more before he drove away. Plotting the whole way how he was supposed to get her away from the other man.  
  
(There may not   
  
Be another way to your heart  
  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
  
I shiver when I hear your name  
  
I think about you but it's not the same  
  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin)  
  
He laid up in his room that night thinking of nothing but her. He tried to get her out of his head to no avail. It was impossible for him not to think of her. He could hear them behind his head. He wished that it were him on the other side of that wall. That he was the one that was making her laugh like that. Sound like that. "Damn it Stacy." He muttered to himself. "I'll get you soon enough."  
  
(Immobolized by the thought of you  
  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway)  
  
They finally settled down after awhile. He then decided to go outside to get some fresh air. He had been sitting outside for some time when he heard someone walk up behind him. "Won't he be angry that you aren't stuck up his ass right now?"   
  
"Chill out Rey. Andrew is sleeping right now."  
  
"What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"I saw you out here from the window." She sat down beside him and softly laid his head down on his shoulder. "And I wanted to come and spend some time with my favorite person in the whole wide world." She replied as she smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm your most favorite person in the whole wide world yet you are with him."  
  
She sighed deeply leaning in close to him. Placing her hand softly against the side of his face. "Don't be like that. You know very well that I care about you very much."  
  
He smiled at her. That's what he had been waiting to hear. That's what he had wanted to hear. What he craved to hear her say. "I know Stace, I know." He closed the gap between them and kissed her. It had been so long since the last time he'd felt her lips pressed so firmly against his. "Let me keep you tonight."  
  
(So come to bed it's getting late  
  
There's no more time for us to waste  
  
Remember how my body tastes   
  
You will feel your heart begin to race)  
  
He pulled her roughly into his room once he finally got the door open. He didn't want his lips to leave hers for even one second, knowing once they did she would tell him she couldn't stay. Tell him that she had to go back to him. He feel backwards against the bed with her falling on top of him. "I can't do this." She forced herself to break away.  
  
"Yes you can. Please don't go. Don't leave me again." He kissed her again trying to make her change her mind. To see that she wanted this just as much as he did. To make her feel that he could be better for her than the sleeping man in the next room.  
  
"Rey, this can't continue. This isn't right. And it's not fair. I just, I just can't do this." She said looking down at him. Seeing the look in his eyes that always drew her in. The look that told her he just wanted to love her. But she just couldn't stay. "I have to go." She stood up and looked down at the ground trying not to cry. Trying not to let him see her react this way.  
  
He did see her though. He didn't like that he made her feel like that. That he made her question herself. That he could make her cry. That wasn't what he wanted at all. "I understand. It's not fair of me to ask you to stay with me. I just want you here with me." He reached out for her hand holding it tight. "You know I care about you very much." He said repeating her words to him earlier letting her hand go.   
  
She couldn't bear to hear anymore. She quickley ran out of his room before she broke down in front of him. He watched her leave cursing himself under his breath. Now he had scared her away. Now he would never have her again. He'd never feel her breath on his skin. He'd never again feel her soft lips. And he had only himself to blame. 


End file.
